User blog:Wagnike2/Smackdown Spoilers 1/28/2011
The following are spoilers for the Smackdown episode on '1/28/2011, if you do not want the show to be spoiled please take caution in avoiding reading these spoilers. **Spoilers Below** The show opened with Vickie Guerrero. Randy Orton came out to a huge reaction. He told her he was going to destroy her boyfriend tonight and Miz on Sunday. Dolph Ziggler came out to defend Vickie and got to eat an RKO. LayCool beat Kelly Kelly and Kaitlin in a fast match. Drew McIntyre beat JTG. Kelly Kelly stayed at ringside and checked Drew out. Todd Grisham did an interview with Dashing Cody Rhodes backstage. Rhodes wouldn't show his face and said he can't wrestle due to his broken nose. Edge did a promo that the crowd loved. Alberto Del Rio set up a Royal Rumble match to show he would win Sunday. He beat to indy guys early then Kane came out. And Kofi. And Rey Mysterio. Guerrero turned it into a tag match and Rey and Kofi beat Kane and Del Rio. Big Show ran down The Corre. They came out and he challenged them to fight him. Heath Slater attacked him and it led to a match that Show won. After the match, Corre beat him up until babyfaces made the save. Miz cut a promo before the main event, which saw Edge and Randy Orton beat Miz and Ziggler when Edge used the spear on Dolph. After the match, Vickie said that Edge can not use the Spear at Sunday's match. If he does, he will lose the Title. So, Edge speared Ziggler one more time. Chris Cummins sent this report. Dark match was Percy Watson over Chavo Guerrero, with Little Guido/Nunzio as the referee. I have some decent pictures of Guido. Match was nothing to write home about. The crowd could care less about NXT. Speaking of the crowd, it was the smallest I have ever seen in that arena, and I am going back to the Georgia Championship Wrestling days. The ENTIRE upper bowl was tarped off, and there was two sections that could have been uncovered in the lower bowl if needed. Maybe 4500 people tops. Biggest face pop goes to Randy Orton, hands down. Biggest heel heat surprisingly does to Dolph Ziggler, but that was enhanced by Vickie Guerrero being with him. When she talked, you could not hear her. Biggest surprise pop goes to LayCool. When they came out for their match with Kelly Kelly and Kaitlyn, the place erupted, so much that my 10 year old son noticed. Crowd did not like the match at all, though, but popped big when McCool got the win. Following match was Drew McIntyre against JTG, and once again, the crowd popped BIG for Drew. He even acknowledged it on his entrance and seemed shocked as well. His Future Shock DDT got a great reaction as well. When the announcement by Vickie was made that Edge will lose the belt Sunday if he uses the spear, it was as if she did not say it, or it did not register with the crowd. They might need to sweeten the sound on that segment. Overall, it was much better than I anticipated. It still amazes me how much RAW will outdraw Smackdown, though. All Orton had to do though was come out, and he outclassed the entire Smackdown roster. Source: PWInsider Category:Blog posts Category:News